Epod The evil pixies of death
by chimpusNU
Summary: The world of phantasy star is to serious now its time for a gang of hunters lead by a bitter force who resents everything secretly! its time for them to do what they do best
1. it came from the brand corporation

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantasy Star it belongs to Sega the characters are mine though even though there just character base's.  
  
Authors note: this is my attempt at a humor fic something to do whilst writing the more serious chimpus Nu dark enforcers. I know the character names aren't exactly original but when a character gets to level 72 you don't really want to change them.  
  
Evil Pixies of death or EPOD for short  
  
Chapter one. It came from the brand corporation A.K.A toilet duck part 1  
  
We join our heroes/antiheroes/ people who came of the street as the sit around their living quarters eagerly talking about the last mission they undertook.  
  
On a chair directly in front of the telecommunication device's (Td for short but from now on it will be referred to as bob) was Psycho Elf. He was a small force who had an obsessive passion for the colors black and blue and went to sleep with a hildebear's head on his pillow. People often- suspected Psycho Elf of having a few mental disorders but that was putting it mildly.  
  
Seated on the two seat sofa were ArcElf and Ave. The former being the shortest hunewerl in the history of midgets and the latter being a giant walking fridge. The Latter had the nerve to try and change Bob's station and was promptly bitch slapped by the former.  
  
"Stupid Andy why do you try to change the channel" she yelled with an oddly high-pitched voice even for a Newman.  
  
"Quit calling me Andy what relevance does it have to me" the walking fridge protested.  
  
A protest quickly silenced by the fourth member of the room. Elf was a short Humar with spiked blond hair and a suit that could never be cleaned due to Booma blood never coming out of white not even on a dry wash. " Andy Droid that's what relevance it has."  
  
"Handy Andy" ArcElf exclaimed with mild glee  
  
"Andy Pandy" Psycho said unamused at the whole situation drowning out the td.  
  
"I hate you so much" Andy yelled at the Newman Force  
  
"Don't make me come and settle this in battle mode you walking talking trash can" came an even angrier reply.  
  
"Oh yeah what are you going to do"  
  
"I'll take this hildebear cane and shove it up your ass so far you will be spiting fire for the next week"  
  
The arguments got them moving closer and closer in an effect that would make it look like this would become a yaoi fic until the door bell rang.  
  
And they jumped the postman 


	2. Solar Powered Torch's

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantasy Star it belongs to Sega the characters are mine though even though there just character base's. And I don't own powergen either.  
  
Authors note: this is my attempt at a humor fic something to do whilst writing the more serious chimpus Nu dark enforcers. I know the character names aren't exactly original but when a character gets to level 72 you don't really want to change them.  
  
Evil Pixies of death or EPOD for short  
  
Chapter Two: Solar Powered Torch's whose idea bright was that A.K.A toilet duck part 2  
  
But the postman was more than ready for our brave warriors. The postman had been training in caves and quickly cuts our brave hero's into their unconscious state and stole all of their meseta. And with an evil laugh he was off.  
  
Psycho Elf was the first to awake. He opened his eyes to see ArcElf drooling down his top. Now this he normally wouldn't mind it happened often enough she just fell asleep where she dropped usually. Except that ArcElf had apparently put on two tons whilst unconscious. His Gasping for air awoke the other members and it quickly came apparent that ArcElf hadn't been "bulking up" just that Andy and elf were on top and adding to the weight placed down on the bottom of the pile.  
  
When the Members of Epod got back to they're feet and their senses. Psycho wasn't in the least bit pleased.  
  
"Ok we Epod The Evil Pixies Of DEATH" the last part, shouted for added effect. "Just lost to the unarmed postman. What excuse do we have"  
  
"Erm Confined Space" ArcElf replied Trying to Place Ave's Arm and Foot Back to there original place.  
  
Psycho Elf instantly comically fell over. "WERE OUT IN THE OPEN IN THE MIDDLE OF PIONEERS RESEDENTIAL DISTRICT CONFINED SPACE IS A NO"  
  
"He was a higher level than us?" Elf said. Psycho often wondered how a child could get such a scar. And often made bets over what would happen if they rang Childline. A foster home would mean he won 10.000 meseta from the others in total. They never called though much to Psychos disappointment.  
  
"That was a postman how is a postman a higher level than us Elf ask yourself that AND how we lost when there are FOUR OF US" Psycho yelled missing the sound of the ground giving way.  
  
The postman chuckled They would never get out of his AMAZING LABARINTH OF DOOM DESPAIR AND CASUAL NASTYNESS tm or aloddacn. And he skipped of to continue his postage round.  
  
Psycho Elf once again woke up with the other members on top of him. This was fast becoming a bad day. It was bad enough waking up on the floor but twice in one day was fast heading towards his old record.  
  
So once again the members of Epod straightened themselves out and by the time they had figured out what happened it was night.  
  
"Well I guess we should go and explore this labyrinth then," Psycho Elf said in a monotone sighing at this most recent predicament. "Ok team get out your labyrinth exploration kits."  
  
Two minutes later and the team were nearly ready to explore the labyrinth.  
  
"I can't get the blasted torch to work." Elf exclaimed hitting it against the wall.  
  
"Mine either"  
  
"Nor mine"  
  
This puzzle perplexed the team. Until Ave being the giant fridge he was noticed and read out to the members of the team what there problem was?  
  
"Solar Powered Torch? How does that work." The android asked the obvious question.  
  
"Elf you were to buy the torch's why did you get these." Psycho Elf yelled the veins were almost visible even in the dark.  
  
"Well I didn't think we would be using them you know labyrinth exploring kits sounds a bit extreme don't you think." Elf said calmly. "I spent the change on this snazzy new outfit don't you like it. It's white and red with."  
  
Elf's melodramatic speech was cut short as Psycho Elf gave his reply in the form of a Megid ball.  
  
Well least they could see now with Elf's glowing ball thing floating above his corpse.  
  
"Hey we could roast marshmallows," Arcelf said the fact they were down in a hole in there own front yard not seeming to bother her. "But we don't have any" Now she looked glum  
  
Psycho Elf walked up to Ave and pressed a little red button one his chest plate. A newfound light source making the place light up.  
  
"What are you doing.. In my chest plate hey!!!!! .. What's with the light" Ave Clearly paranoid at the smaller person delving inside of his metal body.  
  
"You actually went and did it." ArcElf Clearly shocked said  
  
"Did what" said Ave  
  
ArcElf looked down at her shoes "He" She sighed "He actually Built a fridge into you."  
  
If his chest plate hadn't been open the expression on Ave's face would have been priceless. They eyes clearly showed horror but without a mouth it would have been hard to tell.  
  
A Blast was heard from the ceiling and several men in white suits burst down and surrounded the android. Tossing the young force aside. They then lifted up the Kicking and Screaming android whilst whacking away the remaining Epod Members.  
  
"I'm sorry Kids but your fridge here isn't energy efficient we will get you a new one." A man in white said with a smile the powergen logo showing on his suit And they were gone Taking the android away.  
  
Energy Efficiently standards. Ok now they had to get Ave back.  
  
Shame Psycho didn't care. 


	3. Bath The Android

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantasy Star it belongs to Sega the characters are mine though even though there just character base's. And I don't own powergen either.  
  
Authors note: this is my attempt at a humor fic something to do whilst writing the more serious chimpus Nu dark enforcers. I know the character names aren't exactly original but when a character gets to level 82 you don't really want to change them. Beware the ultimate Lilly's  
  
Evil Pixies of death or EPOD for short  
  
Chapter Three: Bath the android A.K.A The toilet duck saga  
  
Ave was kicking and struggling as the people from powergen kidnapped him and threw him into the van. Searching for the right tool to keep the android quiet they returned a proceeded to beat his punk ass down with numerous blows to his head and rectal plate. The only sound coming out of the android now the gentle hum of his fridge motor.  
  
Psycho sat on the log that had somehow found its way into this chapter and sighed.  
  
" So what now Arcelf" he asked the only remaining member of Epod whilst Elf's limp form began to drown in his own drool.  
  
"How about bringing Elf back so we can solve this labyrinth." Arcelf looked downed by the current situation.  
  
Psycho stood on one foot pointed the Hildebears head towards Elf and brought him back.  
  
"What happened? And why am I covered in drool?" Elf asked only to be hit by another Megid ball.  
  
"PSYCHO" Arcelf screeched  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on psycho's forehead and fell to the floor with a metallic thud  
  
"That was odd" Psycho stated the obvious casting the reverser spell once more.  
  
"AWWWW MAN NOT AGAIN" Elf yelled using his left hand to wipe away the clear sticky substance.  
  
"I'm heading back to take a shower" He emphasized the word shower by flicking the little globs of drool stuck to his fingers at the others throwing down a telepipe with his other hand.  
  
"You cant do that here I doubt the postman is stupid enough to just let us telepipe out" It seemed psycho overestimated the postman's intelligence.  
  
"His mag must have a low IQ" Psycho tried to defend their unworthy adversary it was shameful enough to be tricked by a postman but an insanely stupid one was cutting the line a little thin.  
  
"Like Ave's" Arcelf pitched in as all three entered the telepipe.  
  
----------------------------------------------------{Meanwhile}-------------   
  


* * *

  
Ave was floating in a tube of green fluid. No not the magic kind he's an android floating in magical restoring substance would make sense to what little plot there is. The android bobbed up and down in a steady vision. His systems seemed to be in sleep mode as there was no girlish screaming heard. Maybe they got soundproofing but we can only hope.  
  
"Ah experimenting with the android huh what is it now Electro testing." A young yet white-haired scientist said with bitter glee.  
  
"No I just thought the android could use a bath," The Elder and completely bald scientist said spinning on his swivel chair.  
  
"Ah that would explain the molten slag at the bottom and several animal bones floating at the top of the tube" The younger spoke quickly.  
  
Psycho turned the taps to the shower on and began to scrub his back with the hildebear cane despite its protests. All the members had decided to get their own personal showers installed into their own room's since no one would want to use the shower after the android used it oil was the second hardest thing to flake out of ones toenails second only to breakfast cereal's. Psycho's was powered by magic just like Arcelf's was powered by ignorance and Elf's powered by vanity.  
  
All Members refreshed and ready headed out to reclaim the android. Psycho despite being 3 foot tall was behind the wheel whilst elf worked the pedals. Stopping numerous times to pick up ice cream, hot dogs, Christmas gifts, several hitchhikers and some hot chick that Elf somehow pointed out despite working the pedals. Suddenly sirens flared and the familiar sound of law enforcement vehicles sounded in the background.  
  
The officer walked up to the window looked in turned back to the patrol car and looked in again.  
  
"There's no one in here" The officer yelled to his partner.  
  
"GHOST CAR" Came the screamed reply as the car speed of leaving the officer behind. The remaining officer looked towards the window again. Looking downwards he saw an oversized hat and sunglasses staring back at him. He handed her his license quickly and without hesitation trying to avoid certain questions.  
  
"What how are you old enough to drive you look ten at best," The office shouted unintentionally. The question made psycho shudder.  
  
Clearing his throat he calmly spoke a pre-prepared speech reserved for everyone he spoke to in this situation.  
  
"Do you have any idea how fast you were driving." The officer asked.  
  
"No I cant see the speedometer" he replied  
  
"I DO I DO I DOOOOO ASK ME" Arcelf yelled and pleaded from the passenger seat. Psycho elf turned and scowled at the younger Newman. Who then conveniently lapsed into narcolepsy.  
  
The officer sweatdroped. "Do you have any animals in the vehicle"  
  
"No"  
  
"Any contraband"  
  
"No"  
  
"Any Firearms or weapons of any kind"  
  
"No"  
  
A faint growling came from the boot of the vehicle.  
  
(Seconds later)  
  
The officer now gagged and blinded was thrown into the boot by Psycho elf, Elf and the now awake Arcelf.  
  
"What are we going to do about her" The Members of epod had a group discussion Elf had spoken first. The others looked around taking a few minutes to think.  
  
"Well Andy needs a new "companion" doesn't he" the word companion caused chuckles amongst the group.  
  
A scream came from the boot of the vehicle as it sped towards the powergen building. 


	4. Operation Foxtrot

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantasy Star it belongs to Sega the characters are mine or belong to those who gave up there character rights when I declared they were part of epod even though there just character base's. And I don't own powergen either.  
  
Authors note: this is my attempt at a humor fic something to do whilst writing the more serious chimpus Nu dark enforcers. I know the character names aren't exactly original but when a character gets to level 90 you don't really want to change them. Beware the ultimate Sinows  
  
Evil Pixies of death or EPOD for short  
  
Chapter Four: Operation Foxtrot  
  
The car headed straight towards the powergen building at about gazillion miles per hour (true speed not show due to characters not being able to see it or the powergen building) and soon enough plowed out the other side oddly smaller than when it entered the building. It skidded to a halt let out the car version of gasps for air and fell into about 5 individual pieces of varying size.  
  
A few seconds later an occupant flew out the side window closely followed by multiple fireballs and a megid ball.  
  
"ELF!!!!!!" A yell came from the inside of the car "When I say hit the breaks that doesn't mean push down harder on the accelerator. Oh and Arcelf weren't you reading the map."  
  
Elf didn't reply and Psycho wasn't one to approve of the reply he got from Arcelf as light snoring echoed through the wreckage.  
  
Two heads then poked out from the wreckage the first was that of the Newman hunter Arcelf who was now miraculously awake. The second head was native to Ragol and was currently rotating around in a circle as if on lookout it then popped back under roared a bit and lead a now black soot covered Psycho out of the wreckage.  
  
"Erm guys I forgot to buy Dimate can we go back to pioneer" Elf stated  
  
Psycho, Arcelf and several guards all fell comically sideward. Inside the building Ave shuddered violently.  
  
"Elf we are on pioneer" Arcelf intervened before psycho could launch a megid ball.  
  
The non-captive members of epod agreed that they would head back and collect some more stuff. Creating another telepipe. They ran around the shops increasing the owner of the green shop's fortune and making the owners of the orange and blue shops go further into debt. They also decided to hurl insults at the principle knowing full well that he could only reply to them if they got close enough.  
  
Ave continued to float up and down as the now awake android was having a staring contest he could not lose or win since neither him nor the vacuum in the jar next to him had eyelids to blink with.  
  
"AAH MR FRIDGE you have awoken" The swivel chair bound scientist spoke.  
  
"Why are you doing this... WHY DOES EVERYONE BULLY ME" Ave's emotional outburst would have shown tears if he wasn't in a tube of green goo or if he had tear ducts. The fridge motor continued to hum steadily  
  
'Its so damn loud I cant believe I didn't notice it sooner' The android thought. "Don't worry Mr. scientist" Looking at the scientist he zoomed in on the nametag "Mome.... You used to be cool but now look at you."  
  
The scientist. Now known as Mome looked visibly shocked... "How did you know my name" he gasped.  
  
"Nametag" The android said with the android version of a scowl which just made him look like the left side of his face was visibly collapsing unable to stand its own weight. "Your in for the beating of your life when my friends come to save me Mome" Ave yelled.  
  
Mome brought up the surveillance footage of the epod members heading back through the telepipe.  
  
Swearing followed suit and continued until someone found Ave's off switch.  
  
Psycho looked through the Bank that oddly it wasn't possible to rob. He removed a single item and chuckled to himself. All the workers of powergen wouldn't forget epod's intrusion quickly thanks to this.  
  
Psycho went towards the telepipe and began playing around with the camera trying to get into a pose with the spare time available.  
  
Mome still confined to the swivel chair turned around to monitor his other subjects as epod telepiped back in.  
  
Psycho chuckled in a way that would probably get him a role in the next gangster movie as he activated the item he brought. Fear suddenly struck into the souls of everyone within a 2-mile radius of the building. A familiar tune began to play. The tune of death.  
  
Several guards began to cry unable to take the torment of it any longer as the lyrics kicked in. "In the Nights dream delights" The tune acted as a curse upon all that heard it.  
  
Psycho kicked a guard in the head as the number 24 appeared. ' I hate the new battle system' he thought to himself as he let out a gizonde blast onto the guards. Their smoking body's still twitched for seconds afterwards as the Exp. sign floated from their now limp form.  
  
Several Gizonde blasts and disemboweled guards latter epod were waiting for the elevator.  
  
"Ok this one is out of order so we shall wait for the next one" Psycho declared  
  
(Several minutes later) "Screw this" Psycho yelled as he cast a zonde blast on the elevator "WERE TAKING THE STAIRS."  
  
Several seconds later a small cloud of dust came through the elevator doors as the elevator got down to epod's level the hard way.  
  
So the members of epod began to climb the stairs. Unaware they were being watched.  
  
And the postman let out a laugh of glee. 


	5. Quickland

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantasy Star it belongs to Sega the characters are mine or belong to those who gave up there character rights when I declared they were part of epod even though there just character base's. And I don't own powergen either.  
  
Authors note: this is my attempt at a humor fic something to do whilst writing the more serious chimpus Nu dark enforcers.  
  
Evil Pixies of death or EPOD for short  
  
Chapter Five: There's definitely something in the water/ Quickland  
  
Our relatively abnormal heroes made their way up the stairs in a fashion that would make the champion stair climber advinco martin spin in his grave and breakdance.  
  
Psycho panted his breath visibly leaving due to the cold air up in the top floors. He began silently cursing his small height and wishing for a magical solution. Why did Ave possibly have to be on the top floor? A thought stuck psycho in the side of the head causing him to fall backwards and knock the now asleep Arcelf downward in a catastrophic and near fatal fall. 'Why hadn't they check the lower floors first ' well I didn't matter anyway since Ave was about get a beating for the sake of honor and casual bullying.  
  
Mome still confined to his swivel chair swiveled once more as his new ally entered coated by the blackness of the broken hallway light.  
  
"You're late," Mome said momentarily annoyed  
  
"I had to deal with our guests" The voice echoed back through the hollow lab.  
  
"I got your coffee sir. EEEEE Dammit stop doing that" The third voice joined the conversation shocked at the new ally's arrival.  
  
"AH.... Good good Bobithy meet our new guest Mr. Steinbrek" Mome let out a laugh of glee "You were saying about our unwanted guests. Dealt with them huh well they are still in one piece so that's not good enough"  
  
Mr. Steinbrek hung his head in shame. "But I just left a trap for them doesn't mean its active yet" He whispered as he walked towards the window before taking flight through some now visible Grey wings.  
  
"That's one weird postman Sir," The younger assistant added.  
  
"For once your report is correct Bobithy" Mome replied swiveling once more.  
  
Ave's optical receptors flicked once more before he lapsed into unconsciousness  
  
"Save Against Darkness Shine Though Repetition." A Definite female voice spoke into Ave's sound receivers. Ave wondered if androids could be drugged as his hallucinations got even weirder.  
  
Elf Scratched himself in front of a floor video camera unaware it was watching him. The Security personnel instantly regretted doing so as Elf began to curse a foreign object somehow being flaking and stuck as various tearing sounds echoed through the security room. That day another two employees called for resignation after epods visit.  
  
"Yeah baby soon as I save this dumb ass I'll be right over. Yeah. What do you mean toilet paper...? OF COURSE I LEAVE THE SEAT UP... You're impossible " Psycho yelled down the phone.  
  
"OOOO has psycho got a date planed" Arcelf Squealed in an annoyingly high pitched tone.  
  
"Only your mother" Psycho replied a bit to casually  
  
Arcelf's eyebrows fell down with a thud no longer amused... "Were Newmans Psycho... we don't have mothers we were created in labs dumbass" Arcelf clearly not amused at her lack of family being pointed out.  
  
"Yeah... What's your point" Psycho asked confused  
  
Arcelf fell over oddly since she was neither asleep nor dead. As Arcelf was getting back onto her feet a sound echoed by the window behind them. Psycho and Elf turned split seconds apart from each other ready to fight. Arcelf however faced the wrath of a decapitated Hildebear as the sudden swinging motion knocked her headfirst down the stairs.  
  
"What I turned round for this" Elf picked up a parcel and began to shake it. "Think it's a bomb?" Elf asked Psycho Clearly enjoying his toying with fate  
  
"Most probably is want to plant it on Ave?" Psycho came up with the standard reply for such circumstances. As is phone rang yet again.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Yeah baby huh you got it right... two pepperoni one meat feast and one oil surprise. Yeah. Half an hour and its free... well ok yeah but we might not be back by then... what... What do you mean you don't deliver that far." Psycho hung up angry at the world once more.  
  
"Where is Arcelf? "He asked  
  
Arcelf lay in a Jumbled heap of Limbs and vital organs due to ungracefully landing on several migrating hamsters' Their blood dribbling out of her mouth for unknown reasons. The blood began to get a thin coat as Arcelf leapt up with a jolt and hurriedly rushed to rejoin the others.  
  
Psycho Kicked down the door as he and Elf rushed inside the room they had just randomly decided to explore.  
  
"Hai begora the legends were true" Psycho muttered as the walked further into the dimly lit room.  
  
"It's a bit disappointing now I think about it. Where are the women" Elf Muttered back the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.  
  
"You know where we are then" Psycho questioned  
  
"No a clue but there should always be women." Elf replied  
  
Floating in front of them was Ave or what looked like Ave and sounded like Ave due to the fridge motor humming. His old Metallic Grey coating was gone chunks of it floating to dissolve in the liquid tank. Ave had now become a white color a power lead floated from a port in the back of his back down to just a few inches shorter than his feet. The power lead itself as big as a member of Epod.  
  
The sound of a chair swiveling echoed in the hollow room.  
  
"Ha mighty warriors I have you now"  
  
Psycho and Elf turned and looked at each other each burst into laughing at the others "mightiness" in the most sarcastic way possible.  
  
"Stop Taking the Piss" Mome yelled, "You wont be laughing in a minute," he said pressing a large red button marked do not press under penalty of death.  
  
Psycho looked around it seemed nothing had happened. Psycho began to wonder as mome began to slowly get taller.  
  
Ave hit the sides of his container relentlessly trying to warn Psycho and Elf what they were standing in. His blows creating a small crack that steadily got wider and more ridged with every blow. Without warning the container broke and Ave washed face first to the floor Unable to remove his face from the floor Ave began to Swear like a sea captain.  
  
'Why isn't Ave getting up ' Psycho thought his eyes suddenly locked on a box in the corner. 'Quickland what the hell was that' Suddenly things began to click. "Were Sinking "Psycho yelled "In Quickland" 'Where is Arcelf when you need her' Elf thought coming up with a plan to save his hair as well as his life.  
  
"Save yourself" Psycho yelled throwing the decapitated Hildebear head onto the non-sinking land.  
  
Arcelf stood outside of the door swaying with a gentle breeze z signs and snot bubbles indicating that she was once again deep asleep. The gentle breeze suddenly turned violent and she hit the ground with a thud and woke. Arcelf ran in to see what the commotion was in the next room.  
  
"Arcelf" Psycho and Elf yelled in unison "Help us" Arcelf ran into the room to see what was happening and to attempt a rescue. Arcelf suddenly fell asleep and landed face first into the quickland.  
  
"Its all up to hildebear head now" Psycho began to Mummer The quickland rising up to his neck. 


	6. Why Androids Cant Use Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantasy Star it belongs to Sega the characters are mine or belong to those who gave up there character rights when I declared they were part of epod even though there just character base's. And I don't own powergen either.  
  
Authors note: this is my attempt at a humor fic something to do whilst writing the more serious chimpus Nu dark enforcers.  
  
Evil Pixies of death or EPOD for short  
  
Chapter Six: Why androids cant use magic  
  
With quickland quickly rising up towards his neck psycho looked on in horror. Hildebear head was doing all that a head on a stick could to stop him sinking but laying flat and doing nothing didn't appear to be working. Psycho gave up if Hildebear head couldn't have them what would. He sighed in defeat and flung his head backwards towards the quickland. Psycho was confused had something stopped him.  
  
"That's it" He yelled out. Using his stupid looking Newman force hat as a pivot to push himself out of the quickland.  
  
Grasping Hildebear head in his hands psycho began a victory dance before realizing it was horrifically out of character and began to practice scowling. Using Hildebear head like the toy which bites things usually it's a crocodile on a stick he began to pick out his teammates one by one.  
  
Wiping the quickland from Aves face they began the slow and tedious process of rebooting the android.  
  
"What kind of android needs to reboot." Elf yelled out Whilst Arcelf laid still on the floor snoring lightly.  
  
"For Gods sake" Elf yelled again as Ave resumed booting up after 5 minutes of virus checking.  
  
"I think its broken." The now awake Arcelf pitched in.  
  
Psycho Sighed as Elf and Arcelf began to argue about ' just how broke Ave really was' when he rebooted.  
  
Aves mouth moved without sound as Psycho brought up a screen inside of Aves chest plate.  
  
"Soundcard not found in use from another application" Psycho Followed this with a scream.  
  
"No wonder it took so long to reboot." Arcelf happily exclaimed. "They installed windows in him."  
  
Elf began to inwardly cry at his bad luck.  
  
The Journey back down was harder than the one upwards due to Ave Crashing every five minutes and being thrown down the stairs by the others to save time.  
  
Reaching the car The members of epod decided to walk back to their base five doors away. Realizing it was a bad idea to have taken the long route in the first place.  
  
Psycho Began to rub his head as he entered their front door. Mail had piled up on their front door during the time they had been gone and several letters exploded.  
  
Arcelf Yawned to herself. "I'm sleepy" She spoke whilst yawning "I'm going to bed."  
  
Lumps of sweat began to trickle down the back of the remaining members of epod.  
  
"Didn't she just sleep" Ave spoke up  
  
"Most of the day actually." Elf exclaimed.  
  
"I hope we never have to leave the house again." Psycho spoke his mind. "You try spending half an hour with these guys." He motioned to Ave and began mumbling to himself. "Wish I had been kidnapped."  
  
Elf whispered to Ave. "I wish he had been too. We wouldn't have had to save him."  
  
Elfs comment fell on death ears as Ave rebooted again after another system error.  
  
"Dammit" Elf yelled storming off into the kitchen. 


End file.
